nomoresorrowpostpotterrpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Maharet Roseier
Maharet Avie Rosier is a seventh year Ravenclaw at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She is also a Prefect for her House. History As anyone well schooled in dark allegiances would know, the Rosier family is one of the oldest associated with Death Eaters. The whole lot of them were avid believers in pureblood supremacy. In formative years there had been a certain amount of respectability attached to the Rosier family, they were revered by their peers to be devoted, loyal, and admirable. The males in the family had always aligned themselves with positions of power, specifically the Ministry of Magic. Having influence over rules, regulations, treaties, and the likes were beneficial, but most of all it helped the cause. Over the years, after Voldemort was finally defeated once and for all, the name Rosier was smeared. Evan, Mickael’s brother, had been killed by Aurors just the year previous to Voldemort’s downfall and the family was still reeling from that. It wasn’t long before Mickael was fired from his job at the Ministry, narrowly avoiding a one-way trip to Azkaban. Luckily all of Mickael’s involvement and support had been superficial and no charge could stick. However, the damage had been done. If not for the combined family fortunes of Mickael and his young bride, Azure, the life of luxury that Rosier was so used to would have come crumbling down around him. When Maharet was born it had been a minor disappointment learning that the only heir to the Rosier name was in the form of a daughter. Azure had complications during her delivery and more children were not an option. Maggie grew up with the kind of affection that some might have found inappropriate. She was showered with material possessions and ideals of pureblood supremacy rather than love and good morals. This caused the girl to have a skewed view of the world, thinking that everything in it was wrong, waiting to be righted. For all her faults there was one thing that was indisputable when it came to Maharet’s character; she was as dutiful as a child could be. Her parent’s wishes were carried out to the letter, though often times they left Maggie to decide in what manner a task were to be handled as long as a desirable end result was achieved. The first six years at Hogwarts Maggie had lied, cheated, and tricked her way into making people believe that she wasn’t the horribly prejudice and “evil” person that her family’s reputation preceded. She had managed to successfully come across as a kind and gentle young lady, relatively likable, and all around amiable. This, of course, came at great inner turmoil to Maggie. Pretending to like people she didn’t, fraternizing with those beneath her, it made her physically sick inside. Now, in her Seventh Year, with all this treachery afoot, Maggie is making it her goal not only to find out who is behind the attacks, but to also let her true self shine- lending a helping hand where ever she can. With so much wickedness repressed for so many years, at least not outwardly recognizable because any viciousness that Maharet part took in was done too subtly to tarnish her facade, there is nothing that she wont do. Personality Maggie is a complicated little package, that is seemingly so simple. She is the type of girl that, on the surface, might make one think of that popular prom queen, always so perfect and just so. She operates under the illusion that she is a wholesome, sweet in some cases even, young girl. Maharet puts up a front that she is both approachable and friendly when the truth in the matter is, she is a mean person who is constantly on the lookout for how a certain situation or person might be able to benefit her. This girl can be cruel and vindictive- not above doing anything to accomplish whatever goal she is after at any given time. Depending on the person that she is dealing with, she is prone to using feminine wiles to get what she wants. Basics: -Manipulative -Cold Hearted/Vindictive -Charismatic -Determined -Flirty/Sedcutive -Sassy -Egoistical -Methodical -Clever/Cunning -Liar Character Factiods CHARACTER LIKES: -Accomplishment -Popularity -The calm before the storm -Bourbon, and other refined liquor -Gullibility in others -Intelligence -Nature -Moonlit strolls -Sexuality -Wizards Chess CHARACTER DISLIKES: -Sensitivity -Censorship of self -Confinement, both of the physical and emotional persuasion -Blood Traitors, Muggle-borns, Halfbloods -Diplomacy -Optimism -Disrespect -Betrayal -Submission -Innocence AMEROITA: -Wintergreen -Sandalwood HOMETOWN/CURRENT RESIDENCE: Wiltshire, England INVOLVEMENT: Hector Wulfe Behind the Charater Maharet Avie Rosier is portrayed by Kate Upton and was created by J! Category:Ravenclaws Category:Purebloods Category:Prefects Category:Hogwarts Students Category:Seventh Years